In an electronic apparatus such as a game device or a personal computer, in order to cool an integrated circuit such as a central processing unit (CPU) or a graphics processing unit (GPU), a heat sink that receives heat from the integrated circuit is sometimes utilized.
In an electronic apparatus of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/074839, an integrated circuit is mounted on a circuit board, and a heat receiving block of a heat sink is disposed on the surface of the integrated circuit. In order to prevent unnecessary radiation from the circuit board, the opposite faces of the circuit board are covered with metal plates (shields). A leaf spring is disposed at the opposite side to the heat sink with the shield and the circuit board interposed therebetween. The leaf spring is connected to the heat receiving block by a screw extending through the shields and the circuit board. The leaf spring pulls the heat receiving block toward the circuit board through the screw. Consequently, the heat receiving block is pressed against the surface of the integrated circuit, and as a result, heat can be transmitted smoothly from the integrated circuit to the heat receiving block.